Best Love
by Cheese Is Everything
Summary: Daley tells Nathan that she loves him. Rated M for a reason.


Best Love

Summary: Daley tells Nathan that she loves him… rated M for obvious reasons.

I sighed. It had been two years since the crash… and so much had happened since then. And yet, so little. I was 18, an adult back home- yet here; I had always been an adult. Jackson was still the leader; Melissa had finally persuaded him to let them have a relationship. According to her, nothing had happened more then kissing. I didn't believe it- not one bit. They both had a glow about them.

Me, I still didn't have the courage to tell Nathan that I have feelings for him. Big surprise.

Eric was still lazy, and I still couldn't stand Taylor- but at least I could pretend I did. Lex was growing every day. He misses home, and so does everyone else. Even Jackson. My pictures from home had become treasured. I never went anywhere without them. I am also almost running out of tape on my second video diary- and we only have about 8 more. We each get one more, then that's it. I guess I'm sad about it, but whatever.

My life couldn't get much worse. As I get older, I'm maturing. And fast. I mean, I finished puberty before everyone else (my mom had as well), when I was 12. But it's only now, well not _now_, more like recently, that I feel the need for sex. More specifically, from Nathan. When I see him, I just keep thinking, _I love you I want you I need you I love you I want you I need you_ over and over again. I confessed this to Melissa- we had grown very close- and she laughed and said just tell him that you want to give dating a try.

Somehow, I had not been able to do that yet. Before this situation, I had always had the confidence to do everything. But when I'm around Nathan my knees just turn to jelly. I hope that's normal for girls who love a guy…

So today was probably the best day of my life.

------------------

I was walking around camp, bored. Taylor and Eric were gone, probably swimming in the ocean away from camp. We had found a nice little pool from the ocean that was particularly far away from camp, but really safe- no sharp objects found yet, and no tides. Jackson and Melissa had gone off somewhere (big surprise) and Lex was probably swimming as well- he found that he loved to swim.

I walked over to a place that I thought was empty to sit down and think in the area behind the tent, when I saw Nathan reading a book that we had brought on the trip. This would probably make the fifth time he read it- A Wrinkle in Time. But I immediately felt slightly embarrassed- he obviously thought that he was completely alone and had taken his shirt off. So I turned around to go when he called me back.

"Daley? What's up?" he blushed and put back on his shirt. I couldn't help but glance briefly at his bare chest- he had some good abs- before the shirt was covering it again.

"U-um…" I stammered, "I was just wandering."

"Oh, okay," Nathan nodded and turned back to his book, but to my disappointment didn't take of his shirt again.

I turned around, depressed but not really angry, when Nathan stammered, "Um, if you want to stay… we could talk, I guess."

I turned around, "sure," and smiled. We were still friends, even if I wanted to be more than friends.

I sat down next to him and nervously stared up at the sky. He put down his book.

"So, what's up?" I asked calmly.

"Not much. Mostly bored," Nathan laughed.

"Yeah, me too," I turned to Nathan, looking upset. He was who I turned to nowadays when I was freaked out, "but Nathan, I'm really worried. We're never going to get home, are we?"

He sighed, "Seems like it."

I bit my lip, but I could feel a tear or two coming anyway. Nathan wiped them from my cheeks as they fell.

"Daley, don't worry. I think we're all going to be okay. Because we have each other," Nathan nodded.

I smiled back and turned to face the sky again.

"Hey Nathan," I turned to face him, nervous as hell again, my legs like jelly.

"Yeah?" he grinned.

"I… there is something that I've been meaning to tell you…" I stammered.

"Shoot," Nathan nodded.

"I… I think… I think I'm in love with you," I murmured, "No, I _know_ I'm in love with you!"

Nathan stared at me, so I got up abruptly, "but it's obvious you don't love me…"

"Did I say that?" Nathan got up too, "I love you too," he swiftly brought his hands to my waist and kissed me passionately. I moaned into his mouth as I wrapped my arms around him. His tongue begged my lips for entrance and I let him in. Our tongues wrapped around each other and we were pulled in very close to each other. I felt immediately aroused as our kisses grew more passionate and faster by the millisecond. Soon we were lying on the grass, Nathan's arms held out in a push up position over me, me leaning up next to him and gripping his shoulders for support. He broke away just to kiss my neck, shoulders, cheek, and jaw. He nibbled on my earlobe.

"N-Nathan," I panted, "do you really think that this is such a good idea…?"

"Why not?" he groaned.

"I mean… what if we're rescued tomorrow and I find out I'm pregnant when we get home?" I stared fearfully into Nathan's chocolate brown eyes.

"I don't care. I love you and I know that this is perfect way to prove it to you," Nathan murmured, "but if you don't want to…"

"I do!" I said passionately, "I really do," and to prove it I kissed him so hard I hoped his mind spun.

He didn't tell me if it did, just moaned loudly.

"But we don't want to get caught," I whispered. Nathan reached down and picked me up, carrying me into the tent that was conveniently close by. He zipped up the tent flap and placed the sleeping bags around the side to drown out any noise (he was an expert at that- whenever there was a storm he did that and we all huddled together on a mat under a blanket). He turned back to me and I wrapped my arms around his neck.

"Hello," I murmured seductively. He grinned back at me.

"Hello," he said equally seductively. I pulled myself closer to him; he wrapped his arms around me and pulled me closer to him as well. We began kissing softly. They were simple, innocent kisses until Nathan's tongue gently grazed my lips. I obliged, letting our tongues wrap around each other again. I ran my hands through his hair, letting my fingertips press against his scalp. He moaned softly and ran his hand under my shirt. He broke away from the kisses just to kiss my neck, jaw, and cheeks and nibble at my earlobe. I moaned softly as he nuzzled my neck. He gently began tugging at my shirt, and I helped him pull it off, revealing my bra. I hated myself at this instant for not bringing sexier bras on the trip, but then again I thought it was only going to take a week. He gently traced the line of my bra as I kissed him fiercely. He let his fingers trace around my stomach. I began to pull off his shirt, and he obliged letting me pull it over his head. I placed my hands on his chest as he went to the clasp of my bra and tried to pull it off.

"Something's wrong with it," he moaned into my mouth. I laughed nervously and unclasped it, helping him pull it off me. He stared at my breasts for a second, before drawing kisses on them and around them. I moaned softly as he kissed my hard nipples and began to kiss my neck again. I moved my hands down to his pants and unzipped them, pulling them off his legs. I noticed the large bulge in his pants, and was in awe of it. _I did that! Me!_

He did the same thing to my pants, pulling them off my hips and legs gently. He began to tickle me through my underwear. I moaned softly as he pulled off my underwear, me fingering his. He gently slid his finger into me, and I moaned softly as he fingered me. It felt amazing as he did so, so I moaned loudly and I finally managed to pull off his underwear. I gently stroked him, he moaning as I did. Finally, it was all too much to feel at once.

"N-Nathan," I moaned, "please," I pleaded.

"Sure," he smirked and straddled me. He shifted his hips slightly, question wavering in his eyes. I nodded, and he entered me. The pain lasted only for moments before it was just pressure. I moaned softly, he filled me entirely, completed me. He pulled out slowly, just to enter me again harder. He continued accelerating, me moaning in response and him groaning as well. My heart was racing, waves of pleasure washing over me. More feelings entered me and wouldn't leave. Suddenly, the pleasure heightened and my entire body shook. I moaned loudly as he continued, and the shaking continuing as well. He came, and rolled off of me with a grunt. Both recovering slightly, I crawled over to him and rested my head on his bear chest.

"I love you, Nathan," I whispered softly.

"I love you too, Day," he grinned and kissed my cheek. I smiled and snuggled into him, never wanting to leave.

Tell me what you think!


End file.
